Omdat je in God gelooft, moet je voor de waarheid leven
Het veelvoorkomende probleem dat zich in feite bij alle mensen voordoet is dat ze de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/practice-the-truth-once-you-understand-it.html waarheid] wel begrijpen, maar deze niet in de praktijk kunnen brengen. Eén factor daarbij is dat de mens niet bereid is er iets voor te doen en de andere is dat de mens niet over voldoende onderscheidingsvermogen beschikt; hij kan niet verder kijken dan de vele moeilijkheden die zich in het dagelijkse leven voordoen en hij weet niet hoe hij dingen op een gepaste manier in de praktijk moet brengen. Aangezien de mens te weinig ervaring heeft, van zeer matig kaliber is en slechts een beperkt begrip heeft van de waarheid, is hij niet in staat de moeilijkheden op te lossen waar hij in het leven tegenaan loopt. Hij kan slechts lippendienst bewijzen aan zijn geloof in God, maar kan voor God geen plaats vinden in zijn leven van alledag. Met andere woorden: God is God en het leven is het leven, alsof de mens in zijn leven geen relatie heeft met God. Dat geloven alle mensen. Met een dergelijk geloof in God kan de mens in werkelijkheid niet door Hem gewonnen en vervolmaakt worden. Het is echt niet zo, dat het woord van God onvolledig is, maar het vermogen van de mens om Zijn woord te ontvangen is gewoonweg ontoereikend. Men kan wel zeggen dat bijna niemand volgens de bedoelingen van God te werk gaat. Het is eerder zo, dat hun geloof in God in overeenstemming is met hun eigen bedoelingen, vaste religieuze opvattingen en gebruiken. Er zijn er maar weinig die een transformatie ondergaan na het accepteren van Gods woord, en in overeenstemming met Zijn wil beginnen op te treden. Het is eerder zo, dat zij volharden in hun onjuiste geloofsovertuigingen. Wanneer de mens in God begint te geloven, baseert hij zich daarbij op de conventionele regels van religie en is zijn leven en zijn omgang met anderen volledig gebaseerd op zijn eigen levensfilosofie. Dit is bij negen op de tien mensen het geval. Er zijn er maar weinig die, nadat ze in God zijn gaan geloven, een ander plan formuleren en een nieuwe pagina openslaan. Niemand beschouwt het woord van God als de waarheid of zal dit als zodanig in de praktijk brengen. Neem bijvoorbeeld het geloof in [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/when-God-made-anew-heaven-earth-selections.html Jezus.] Of iemand nu een nieuweling was op het gebied van het geloof of daar al heel lang mee bezig was, ze gebruikten allemaal eenvoudigweg alle talenten waar ze over beschikten en lieten zien wat voor vaardigheden ze bezaten. Mensen voegden eenvoudigweg die drie woorden ‘geloof in God’ toe aan het leven dat ze tot dusverre geleefd hadden, maar brachten geen veranderingen aan in hun gezindheid; en hun geloof in God nam nog met geen greintje toe. Het nastreven van de mens was warm noch koud. Hij zei niet dat hij niet geloofde maar gaf evenmin zijn hart volledig aan God. Hij had nooit echt van God gehouden of God gehoorzaamd. Zijn geloof in God was zowel oprecht als geveinsd, hij zag veel door de vingers en was niet oprecht bij het uitoefenen van zijn geloof. Vanaf zijn allereerste begin tot aan zijn dood bleef hij in een dergelijke staat van verwarring verkeren. Wat betekent dit? Vandaag de dag moet je voortschrijden over het juiste pad, omdat je in de praktische God gelooft. En wanneer je geloof hebt in God, moet je niet alleen streven naar Zijn zegeningen, maar moet je er ook naar streven om God te beminnen en God te kennen. Ten gevolge van Zijn verlichting en jouw streven, kun je Zijn woord eten en drinken, kun je een waarlijk begrip van God ontwikkelen en een ware liefde jegens God krijgen die uit je hart komt. Je liefde voor God is, met andere woorden, zo echt, dat niemand jouw liefde voor Hem kan vernietigen of belemmeren. Dan zit je, wat betreft je geloof in God, op de juiste weg. Het bewijst dat je God toebehoort, want dan is je hart door God in bezit genomen en kun je daarna door niets anders in bezit worden genomen. Dankzij jouw ervaring, de prijs die je hebt betaald en het werk van God, kun je uit eigen beweging een liefde voor God ontwikkelen. Dan word je bevrijd van de invloed van Satan en leef je in het licht van Gods woord. Pas wanneer je jezelf bevrijd hebt van de invloed van de duisternis, kun je als iemand beschouwd worden die God heeft gewonnen. Bij je geloof in God moet je dit doel nastreven. Dit is de taak van elk van jullie. Niemand hoort tevreden te zijn over de dingen zoals ze zijn. Je kunt niet tweeslachtig zijn ten aanzien van het werk van God of dit lichtvaardig opnemen. Je moet steeds en in alle opzichten aan God denken en alles ter wille van Hem doen. En wanneer je over dingen spreekt of die doet, moet je de belangen van het huis van God op de eerste plaats stellen. Alleen dit komt overeen met Gods wil. De grootste fout die de mens maakt die in God gelooft, is dat zijn geloof alleen maar in woorden bestaat en God helemaal geen plaats krijgt in zijn dagelijkse leven. Inderdaad, alle mensen geloven in het bestaan van God, maar toch maakt God geen deel uit van hun leven van alledag. Er komen wel veel gebeden tot God uit de mond van de mens, maar God heeft weinig plaats in zijn hart en dus stelt God de mens keer op keer op de proef. Aangezien de mens onzuiver is, heeft God geen andere keuze dan de mens op de proef te stellen, zodat hij zich bij die beproevingen wellicht beschaamd zal voelen en zichzelf zal tegenkomen. Anders zullen alle mensen afstammelingen van de aartsengel worden en hoe langer hoe meer verdorven raken. Terwijl de mens in God gelooft, worden er vele persoonlijke motieven en doelstellingen afgeworpen, aangezien hij voortdurend door God wordt gereinigd. Anders kan geen enkel mens door God worden gebruikt en kan God op geen enkele manier in de mens het werk verrichten dat nodig is. God reinigt de mens eerst. Tijdens dit proces kan de mens wellicht zichzelf leren kennen en door God veranderd worden. Pas hierna kan God Zijn leven in de mens aanbrengen en alleen op deze manier kan het hart van de mens volledig op God worden gericht. Het geloven in God is dus niet zo eenvoudig als de mens wel beweert. Zoals God het ziet: als je alleen maar over kennis beschikt, maar Zijn woord niet als leven hebt; als je beperkt bent tot je eigen kennis, maar de waarheid niet in de praktijk kunt brengen of het woord van God niet kunt naleven, dan bewijst dit dat je nog steeds geen hart hebt dat met liefde voor God is vervuld en laat dit zien dat je hart God niet toebehoort. God leren kennen door in Hem te geloven, is het uiteindelijke doel en daar moet de mens naar streven. Je moet met toewijding moeite doen om de woorden van God uit te leven, zodat ze in je praktijk worden gerealiseerd. Als je uitsluitend over doctrinaire kennis beschikt, zal je geloof in God op niets uitlopen. Alleen als je dat ook in de praktijk brengt en naar Zijn woord leeft, kan je geloof als volledig worden beschouwd en in overeenstemming met [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/serve-in-harmony-with-God-s-will.html Gods wil]. Op deze weg kunnen er vele mensen spreken die over veel kennis beschikken, maar op het moment van hun dood Vullen hun ogen met tranen en haten zij zichzelf omdat ze een leven hebben verspild en voor niks tot hoge leeftijd hebben geleefd. De doctrines begrijpen ze gewoon, maar de waarheid kunnen ze niet in praktijk brengen noch getuigen zijn voor God. In plaats daarvan rennen ze van hot naar her, als een bezige bij; als ze eenmaal op de rand van de dood staan, zien ze eindelijk dat ze ware getuigenis missen, dat ze God helemaal niet kennen. Is dit dan niet te laat? Waarom pluk je de dag niet en ga je niet op zoek naar de waarheid die je bemint? Waarom wachten tot morgen? Als je tijdens je leven niet lijdt ter wille van de waarheid of haar niet probeert te winnen, kan dat dan zijn omdat je spijt wilt voelen op je stervensuur? Als dat zo is, waarom zou je dan in God geloven? Er zijn werkelijk vele kwesties waarbij de mens, als hij er maar enige moeite aan besteedt, de waarheid in de praktijk kan brengen en daardoor God kan behagen. Het hart van de mens wordt voortdurend in bezit genomen door demonen, zodat hij niet in het belang van God kan handelen. Het is eerder zo dat hij voortdurend van hot naar her op reis is ter wille van het vlees en uiteindelijk nergens baat van heeft. Daarom heeft de mens voortdurend last van moeilijkheden en verdriet. Zijn dat niet de kwellingen van Satan? Is dit niet de verdorvenheid van het vlees? Je moet God niet bedotten door Hem enkel lippendienst te bewijzen. Het is beter als je concrete acties onderneemt. Houd jezelf niet voor de gek; wat heeft dat voor zin? Wat baat het je om ter wille van het vlees te leven en te ploeteren voor roem en fortuin?